


Il sacerdote della luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Moon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Magic, PWP, Snakes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lucius non può più negare di essere attratto da Moon-tale, il sacerdote della luna.





	Il sacerdote della luna

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt del p0rnfest!:  
> Originale, M/M, senso di colpa.

Il sacerdote della luna

Lucius avanzò tra la fila di candele, sul pavimento c’erano una serie di foglie d’acero rosso sangue, umide e rigate da gocce d’acqua. I lunghi capelli castani del giovane ondeggiarono, sentì ridacchiare e intravide una figura nell’ombra intenta a sorridere maliziosa.

“Avevi detto che non eri interessato a me” disse quest’ultima. Aveva una forte voce mascolina e il suo viso era coperto da una maschera bianca.

Lucius sentì l’odore proveniente dalle foglie mischiarsi con quello prodotto dal fumo che si alzava dalle candele, le narici gli pizzicavano.

“Io ero solo curioso. Tu non mi piaci… i-io non ho bisogno di te” esalò con voce rauca.

“Le sensazioni che ti hanno spinto qui, in questo luogo caro agli spiriti, ti contraddicono” rispose l’altro. Aveva dei lunghi capelli argentei, che brillavano di riflessi candidi. Avanzò, appoggiandosi a un lungo bastone liscio e latteo, alto quanto lui, facendolo ticchettare ritmicamente sul pavimento.

“Alcune volte, il nostro cuore appartiene a un posto che neghiamo. Non lasciarti intrappolare dalle tradizioni del tuo popolo di appartenenza, la tua vera vita è qui, Lucius” disse.

Lucius si mordicchiò un labbro, le sue iridi color mare divennero liquide.

“Lucius… Lucius…”. L’ultima parola detta dalla figura risuonò nella stanza, mentre si alzava un vento che sferzò il viso roseo di Lucius.

< Il suo tono sensuale e peccaminoso mi richiama a sé, ma non può piacermi un altro uomo > pensò Lucius, deglutendo. Avvertì un calore invaderlo e indietreggiò, il vento faceva ondeggiare le fiamme delle candele. Il giovane aderì contro la parete, il battito cardiaco accelerato e le gote in fiamme.

“Moon-tale, i- io…” farfugliò. Osservò quest’ultimo raggiungere un acero che fuoriusciva dal pavimento, le sue fronde sfioravano il soffitto. 

Intorno alla corteccia c’era una corda di canapa, decorata da dei pezzi di carta. 

Moon-tale si sfilò la maschera, lasciando libero un viso ovale, dalla pelle liscia e dalle labbra sottili, si piegò e l’appoggiò alle pendici dell’albero.

Si raddrizzò e si voltò verso Lucius, le sue iridi verde-acqua brillarono.

“Il senso di colpa t’impedisce di vedere lucidamente la verità. Io e te ci apparteniamo” sussurrò.

“Senso di colpa per cosa?!” gridò Lucius, avvertendo la gola bruciare.

“Per non essere quello che tuo padre voleva che tu fossi” rispose Moon-tale. 

Lucius osservò il kimono argenteo dell’altro, le decorazioni a spicchi di luna sulle sue maniche. 

Moon-tale avanzò, era a piedi nudi e il kimono era allacciato largo, in modo da lasciar intravedere le forme del suo corpo niveo.

Lucius deglutì rumorosamente, guardando le gambe snelle dell’altro.

< Mi sento quasi in estasi, è come se il mio corpo non bramasse altro che appartenergli > pensò.

Moon-tale gli si mise dinanzi.

“Dimenticalo, superalo, ad unirci c’è un’energia ben più potente e antica”. Raggiunse l’altro e gli sfilò la maglietta, accarezzandogli il petto, i capelli castani gli ricadevano sulle spalle.

Moon-tale gli accarezzò la guancia, gli afferrò il mento e gli fece alzare il capo.

“ _Aoi_ , blu, i tuoi occhi” sussurrò.

L’odore d’incenso che proveniva dall’altro punse ancor più forte le narici di Lucius, che inspirò rumorosamente.

Lucius strusciò il viso contro le dita affusolate dell’altro, permettendogli di continuare ad accarezzarlo.

Moon-tale slacciò la cintura e lasciò cadere a terra il kimono, indietreggiò e diede le spalle all’altro. La pelle diafana del suo corpo longilineo brillava lunare alla luce delle candele.

Lucius raccolse il kimono da terra e ne inspirò l’odore, gorgogliando di piacere.

Moon-tale lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trasse a sé, facendogli fare alcuni passi in avanti. Ticchettò con il bastone su di lui, facendo svanire i suoi vestiti in una nuvola di polvere rossa.

“La luna è piena, è il nostro momento… congiungiti a me. Scaccia il tuo senso di colpa” mormorò.

Lucius deglutì, Moon-tale poggiò a terra il bastone ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro con entrambe le mani. Le sue dita scattavano, facendogli sfuggire una serie di tremiti.

Lucius socchiuse le gambe e si sporse con il bacino, lasciandosi sfuggire un gorgoglio. Una serie di serpenti di luce si materializzarono, uno di essi si arrotolò intorno al suo petto, stringendo fino ad arrosargli la pelle. Un altro si avvolse intorno alle sue spalle, un terzo gli strinse le braccia sopra la testa, appoggiando la testa sui suoi polsi, facendo saettare la lingua.

Moon-tale camminò intorno a lui, gli strinse i fianchi e lo penetrò. Iniziò a muoversi su e giù, facendo ondeggiare il suo corpo scattante.

Lucius sentì i propri ansiti risuonare nella sala, il vento era cessato, ma le fiamme delle candele danzavano seguendo i movimenti sinuosi del sacerdote.

Moon-tale continuò a prenderlo fino a farlo venire, le candele si erano quasi del tutto consumate.

Uscì da lui e Lucius crollò in ginocchio, i serpenti scomparvero e lui cadde a carponi. 

“Questo luogo, da adesso in poi, ti apparterrà. Ogni senso di colpa e dolore è fugato, siamo un’unica realtà” disse Moon-tale.

La stella dorata sulla sua fronte brillò e un simbolo identico comparve sul petto di Lucius, che ricadde steso su un fianco, incosciente. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVP-6n3zh_c.


End file.
